Unnamed Suliban
List of unnamed Suliban. Suliban doctor The Suliban doctor administered drugs that forced Klaang who the Suliban captured from the ''Enterprise'' to tell the truth when Silik interrogated him. Silik asked the doctor if Klaang was telling the truth and the doctor told him that the drugs were working. ( ) Suliban medic This Suliban medic did the genetic changes to Silik after the mysterious benefactor determined to send Silik on an undercover mission aboard Enterprise, disguised as a Borothan. ( ) Suliban Salvage Ship Commander The Suliban salvage ship commander encountered the Enterprise in late 2152. The commander demanded that Jonathan Archer surrender a 31st century time travel ship. He refused to explain why he wanted the ship, and Archer refused to surrender the vessel since it was an Earth ship. Enterprise drove the ship off, but it returned with cell ships. The commander and his vessel were destroyed by Tholian forces who also wanted the time ship. ( ) Suliban Soldier The Suliban soldier was part of the boarding party that T'Pol let come on Enterprise to verify that Archer was no longer on board. He reported that Archer was not on board, but he got their data discs back and detected a temporal signature at Archer's last known location in the turbolift. ( ) Suliban Woman This Suliban woman was held prisoner at the Tandaran Detention Complex 26 in 2151. She was one of the first Suliban encountered by Jonathan Archer and Travis Mayweather during their stay at the encampment. ( ) Suliban Woman #2 The Suliban Woman #2 was held prisoner at the Tandaran Detention Complex 26. She escaped when ''Enterprise'' rescued Jonathan Archer and Travis Mayweather who were also detained at the camp. ( ) Suliban child This Suliban child was held prisoner at the Tandaran Detention Complex 26 in 2151. Jonathan Archer and Travis Mayweather were disgusted that children were being imprisoned. ( ) Suliban prisoner #1 This Suliban prisoner was held prisoner at the Tandaran Detention Complex 26 in 2151. He was not a member of the Cabal, but was still interned just because he was Suliban. He participated in the escape plan that freed the Suliban and Jonathan Archer and Travis Mayweather. ( ) Suliban prisoner #2 This Suliban prisoner was held prisoner at the Tandaran Detention Complex 26 in 2151. He would escape with the others in the camp, when the Enterprise rescued Jonathan Archer and Travis Mayweather who were also imprisoned at the camp. ( ) Suliban prisoners ]] Suliban prisoners were held at the Tandaran Detention Complex 26 in 2151. Their only crime was that they were living in the Tandar sector. The Tandarans were at war with the Suliban Cabal.( ) Suliban agents (Broken Bow) These two Suliban followed the Klingon courier Klaang to Earth where his Klingon scoutship crash-landed in a cornfield in Broken Bow, Oklahoma. They hunted Klaang through the cornfield into a silo with the aim to get the DNA information Klaang previously got from Sarin on Rigel X. Klaang sealed the door but because of their genetic enhancements the Suliban slipped through under the door and followed the Klingon into the silo. Klaang made a high foot jump from the upper section of the silo and destroyed the silo, killing the two Suliban, with his Klingon disruptor. Silik later mentioned the death of these two Suliban while speaking with the Cabal's mysterious benefactor, noting that one of them was a friend of his. He requested if the benefactor could prevent it, only to be told that their agreement didn't provide for correcting mistakes. ( ) }} File:Suliban in Broken Bow 1.jpg|''Played by Steve Lambert'' File:Suliban in Broken Bow 2.jpg|''Played by Mike Watson'' Suliban Category:Suliban